CASW Series: Still Into You
by Let Ze Fandoms Decide
Summary: Previously In 'Courtney Artemis Samantha Winchester': Chapter 2: "So. . .You guys go woof woof too?" I asked while making paw like gestures with my hands and I swear I saw Billy facepalm to my left. Chapter 3: "Oh and by the way Jake and the others might not have the balls to not like you, but I do Chapter 6: "Come on laughy boy we have a wedding to attend." Chapter 7: "My daddy i
1. Chapter 1: Courtney

Full Name: Courtney Artemis Samantha Winchester Nicknames: Court, Artemis, Artie, Sam, Samie, Anne, Mannie Status: Alive Age: 19 Family: Artemis Black (Mother, Deceased), Cailey Winchester (Daughter), Dean Winchester (Father), Sam Winchester (Uncle), John Winchester (Grand-father, Deceased), Bobby Singer ('Great Uncle'), Carson Randal (Half-Sister), Billy Black (Uncle), Jacob Black (Cousin) Species: Nephilim/Shifter Birthday: July 4 Current Town: Lawrence, Kansas Favorite Color: Blue Favorite Band/Artist: Led Zeppelin Favorite Movie: Stay Alive 


	2. Chapter 2: Cailey

Full Name: Cailey Jade Artemis Winchester Nicknames: Cails, Pumpkin (Billy), Princess (Court & Paul), Cherry Pie (Dean), Lady Winchester (Sam), Lil' Bit (Bobby) Status: Alive Age: 3 (Looks 8) Family: Courtney Winchester (Mother), Mark Glade (Father), Dean Winchester (Grand-Father), Sam Winchester (Great Uncle), John Winchester (Great Grand-father, Deceased), Bobby Singer ('Great-Great Uncle'), Carson Randal (Half-Aunt), Billy Black (Uncle), Jacob Black (Cousin) Species: Nephilim/Shifter/Demon Birthday: August 23 Current Town: Lawrence, Kansas Favorite Color: Red Favorite Band/Artist: One Direction and Cher Lloyd Favorite Movie: Monsters Inc. 


	3. Chapter 3: Carson

Full Name: Carson Diana Sammara Randal Nicknames: Cars, Kar, Di, Di Di, Ana, Sami, Sonny Status: Alive Age: 20 Family: Diana Randal (Mother, Deceased), Dean Winchester (Father), Sam Winchester (Uncle), John Winchester (Grand-father, Deceased), Bobby Singer ('Great Uncle'), Kane Randal (Older Brother), Courtney Winchester (Half-Sister), Cailey Winchester (Half-Niece) Species: Human Birthday: July 4 Current Town: Forks, Washington Favorite Color: Black Favorite Band/Artist: Led Zeppelin Favorite Movie: Gone in 60 Seconds 


	4. Chapter 4: Shanice

Full Name: Shanice Jakyra Grantlin Nicknames: Shani, Nene, Kyra (Only to Court) Status: Alive Age: 19 Family: 2 Brothers 1 Sister, Lyn Grant (Mother) Species: Human Birthday: May 22 Current Town: Lawrence, Kansas Favorite Color: Purple Favorite Band/Artist: Chris Brown, Drake, Lil' Wayne, OMG Girlz, Mindless Behavior(people like that) Favorite Movie: 96 Minutes 


	5. Chapter 5: Ignorance

Walking onto stage I look out at the crowd, take the microphone, look back at the boys in the band (Luke, Dakota, Jace), take a deep breath, and start singing looking straight out into the crowd. Unknown Object (Listen to the song while you read) Ignorance (NOT mine) "If I'm a bad person, you don't like me Well I guess I'll make my own way It's a circle A mean cycle I can't excite you anymore Where's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me Well sentence me to another life Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault Cause you know we're not the same (no) We're not the same (no) Oh we're not the same Yeah the friends who stuck together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey) It's good (hey) It's good Well you treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend This is the best thing that could've happened Any longer and I wouldn't have made it It's not a war no, it's not a rapture I'm just a person but you can't take it The same tricks that, that once fooled me They won't get you anywhere I'm not the same kid from your memory Well now I can fend for myself Don't wanna hear your sad songs I don't wanna feel your pain When you swear it's all my fault Cause you know we're not the same (no) We're not the same (no) Oh we're not the same Yeah we used to stick together We wrote our names in blood But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey) It's good (hey) It's good Well you treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Ignorance is your new best friend Well you treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out You treat me just like another stranger Well it's nice to meet you sir I guess I'll go I best be on my way out" Walking off stage with the guys, I go over to the counter and ask for a Pepsi while the guys try to flirt with local girls again. Ring. Ring. Ring. Pulling out my phone I see that the screen reads 'Kyra' and put back into my back pocket. I've been ignoring Kyra since she decided that she was going to leave 'for a few days and will keep in touch', but it's been 2 years and she's only called me in the past month. So sue me if I'm a little pissed and made some new friends who wanted to start a band with me (They also didn't care that I have a degree in all Forensics, and I work for the FBI). 


	6. Chapter 6: Going Home

"Mommy, please?" Cailey asked me doing Sammy's puppy dog face that not even the an emotionless angel can ignore, trust me Cas tried. Groaning I reply "Seriously Cailey, it's the only thing you've wanted to listen to for the past 3 days!" "Fine, instead of Pumped Up Kicks I want to listen to Superhero!" "Now, that I can deal with." I tell her putting Cher Lloyd's CD in the player in my car (yes I copied the General Lee onto my car). "Where are we going?" She asks curiosity filling her voice. God damn it, What am I going to tell her? We're going to see some of mommy's old friends? We're going to go see mommy's imprint? "We're going to go see some friends I haven't seen in awhile Princess." I tell her "You called me Princess again what are you hiding mommy?" She asks me and I know she's being deadly serious. "Well baby, we're going home." 


	7. Chapter 7: Arriving Home

Pulling up into the driveway, I get out. Cailey gets out as well and Emily walks out of the house curiosity all over her beautifully scarred face. "Court?" She asks uncertainly considering I'm wearing something I never would've worn in a million years 2 years ago. "Hey, Em." I reply then I get tackled into a hug by Emily, which in turn got my white dress dirty along with the heels. "Come on Em, I bought all this especially for coming back!" She gets off of me and spots Cailey. "Oh my god Cailey!" Em yells hugging Cails lightly while I try and get the dirt off of my outfit. Getting let go be Emily, Cailey says "Well, I told you not to get all dressed up!" "What about you lil' missy?" Em says bumping Cailey's hip with her own. "Come on inside the guys should be back soon and we can cook and clean up your clothes Court!" Emily tells us dragging us inside. 


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Home

"I can't believe I ever left!" I say my outfit now changed into something more suitable for La Push. Cailey nods along with me. "I can, I mean you had to go help your dad with the apocalypse!" Kyra says walking into the kitchen. I see her, turn back to Emily, then do a double take on Kyra. "Wai-wha-ah nevermind!" "Aunt Nene! Guess what!" Cailey says to Kyra. "What Cails?" Kyra replies "I grow older tomorrow!" She says very excited. "EMILY WE'RE HOME!" I hear Paul yell out into the house to Emily. ALL of the boys except Seth walk into the kitchen (Seth is with the Cullens up in Alaska because of his imprinting on Reneseme). Turning around from Cailey I come face to chest with who I'm assuming is Paul, you know from his scent but I'm kinda rusty. Looking up into his eyes I know I'm right, and I can't look away. Sam clears his throat and we both look away embarrassed. "We're all thrilled that you guys are back, but why did you come back?" Embry asks me his arm wrapped around Leah (they're imprinted to each other) smirking I say "Well you know, Embry, we ALL know I couldn't stand to be away from you any longer." Leah looked like she was going to kill. . .until I busted out laughing along with nearly every other person in the room. "Welcome back Court." Quil tells me. "Call me Courtney now." I reply to him smiling. "I want me some pie." Cailey states just like her grand-father. 


	9. Chapter 9: Making Up: C & P

~Courtney POV~ I'm sitting in my hotel room (Cailey is staying with Emily and Kyra has her own) I hear a knock on the door and get up to get after putting a bookmark in my place in my book. Opening up the door I feel a pair of soft, warm lips on mine. I know whose they are and I subconsciously melt into it and kiss back. Walking backwards I hear the door shut behind us as we make our way into the room not really knowing where we're going. He picks me up by my thighs and I wrap my legs around his waist. I feel something soft underneath me. . . 


	10. Chapter 10: Making Up S & J

~Shanice POV~ I'm on the balcony looking out at the woods and I pull an arrow from the sheath beside me, nock it on the bow, and I shoot at an apple in the apple tree. Suddenly there's a knock at the door, opening it up I see Jacob standing there with a dozen purple roses. "Please Shanice, I made a major mistake in ignoring the imprint, please forgive me." He says pleading with his eyes. I take the roses from him and softly say "Come in, while I put these in water." Walking into the little kitchen part I grab a glass and fill it up with water putting the flowers in it. I go back into the bedroom/living room part of the hotel room and Jacob says "I want to make things right, I'll try as hard as I can to do what ever I can to make you forgive me." "Jacob, I know you want me to forgive you but this is going to be hard considering how hard you fought against the imprint and how you wouldn't even look at me before I came back." I say trying hard to be strong enough to hold out on forgiving him. "What do you want me to do? Streak through the town? Dance for you? Paint my nails your favorite color? Just tell me." He says "Well you could dye your hair purple for me" I say a smile playing on my lips. "Okay, let's go get some hair dye!" Jake says enthusiastically. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Kiss

~Third Person POV ~ Shanice and Jacob are sitting on her couch laughing and telling funny stories about the past when Jacob gets a text that he is needed at home for Billy. He kisses her gently on the lips before he leaves to go home. He gets home only to find that his father wasn't there, but Bella Cullen was. "Jake!" Bella yells jumping into his arms hugging him tight. Jacob hugs her back with a small smile on his face and murmurs into her hair "I've missed you Bells." "I've missed you too Jake." She tells him smiling back. they look into each others eyes and see everything that could've been. The kids they could've had, the future that could've worked out better for her, and before they know it their leaning in towards each other feeling an undeniable pull towards the other. Their lips meet and their worlds are set on fire (not literally of course). They break apart as they hear the door slam and see Shanice driving away from them. She pulls up to a stop sign and goes her turn but as she does she gets hit by an eighteen wheeler running her right off the road and into a ditch. Later, Jacob attempts to go into the hospital room to see Shanice but the only thing running through the pack, Carson, Cailey, and Courtney's minds right now is: "It was his fault, if he hadn't kissed Bella she wouldn't be lying in that bed hurt". Courtney, Cailey, and Carson are beside theirselves because the doctors aren't sure if she will make it out of this alive. Considering the damage made to her head and lungs, it's going to be hard for her to pull out of this coma. Nephilim or not, she may not make it. . . 


	12. Chapter 12: It's Been 6 Months Since

It's been six months since she went into a coma and died. It's been six months since she sold her soul for Cailey. It's been six months since I've started hatching a plan to get her out of Hell. It's been six months since I found out she's my twin sister. It's been six months since I lost my sister. It's been six months since he made the biggest mistake ever. It's been six months since him and her got divorced. It's been six months since I lost my best friend. It's been six months since I've been in La Push. It's been six months since I found out I'm pregnant. It's been six months since I found out my life has all been a lie. It's been six months since I grew my wings. It's been six months since I've felt whole. It's been six months since Kyra died. 


	13. Chapter 13: Going to Hell

~Third Person POV~ Jacob has been gone since her death, and he's trying to find a way to bring her back. He just figured out a way to do it, and it took some preparation. But he was able to do it. He was able to get into Hell to find Shanice. Jacob walks around stealthily looking for the place where they are keeping Shanice locked up. He hears her blood chilling screams not to far away from him. He quietly, but fast makes his way over to the door he hears them coming from. Okay, now I have to make a distraction he thinks to himself. Then he remembers the powers Courtney let him borrow for pranking the pack awhile back. He snaps his fingers unleashing the locks to EVERY cell or door in Hell. Next all Hell breaks loose (pun intended). He hides just fast enough for the ugliest of uglies (to him) also know as Lucifer comes out of the room Shanice is in. He rushes in just seconds after Lucifer disappears and sees her laying there on the only table in the room. His heart stops for a nanosecond before he starts untying her from the table. He picks her up gently in his arms and high tails it out of there. They make it to the opening just in time for demon guards to spot them, but they go through the ripple and close it a millisecond faster than the demons. Jacob looks around and sees that they're in a familiar meadow, where the pack found Bella nearly being killed by Laurent. He smiles and takes off in the direction of Emily's house so that Shanice can get patched up. 


	14. Chapter 14: SHE'S ALIVE!

~Courtney's POV~ Ring. Ring. Ring. I pick my phone up off of the table and see Emily's number on the screen. "Hello?" I speak into the microphone while smiling and looking at Cailey. "Hey, I know Cailey, Elle, Daniel, you, and Paul are having a family night" Emily says through the phone "But there is something big here for you to see. And you might want to hurry! No, Embry stop eating the food! Bye." Click. Putting the phone down I call the waitress over "Can we get our tab please?" "Yes, I'll be back with it in just a minute." Christine our waitress says and walks away checking Paul out. I glare daggers at her back, as she walks away. She comes back and hands Paul the tab with, from what I can tell, her number on it and winks before walking away. It takes all my strength not to go punch her in the face, but I see Paul look into my purse and pulls out a pen. He marks the number out while smirking, puts the pen back in my purse, and pulls his wallet out to pay for the dinner. "Let's go" He says leaving a $1 dollar tip because of the bad service, and picks up Ellie while Cailey beats it to me to pick up Dani. _ We went home and changed before we went over to Emily's house. We walk in and set the carseats down and got the twins out, but before I could get Elle situated in my arms Em's taken her away! "Why won't anyone let me hold my own daughter or son?" I exclaim getting frustrated. "Because you technically held them for 9 months, no it's our turn!" Em says stealing my baby girl away to the kitchen. I walk into the living room to find everyone there. The thing that made me do a double take was Kyra sitting in Jacob's lap. 


	15. Chapter 15: Author's Note

It's DONE! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . There is another book! It's called 'Love Don't Die' . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Thank you for all your support! XOXO, εvεяybødy's ƒøøℓ 


End file.
